


Touch

by IcdKoffie



Category: Simoun
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Frottage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/IcdKoffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aer said that she wanted to touch her girlfriend Neviril, but she's having a hard time doing only that. Takes place a year after Simoun's ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a quickie( pun intended XD) from me this time around.

Touch

“ _I...I wanna touch you, Neviril…_ ”

That was what Aer told her lover Neviril all those months ago, and that was what she did. When they were alone, Aer undressed her and took her time to run her hands on every part of Neviril’s smooth, delicate body. Her soft breasts, stomach, ice thick thighs, and soaking wet pussy. Her tight slit and hard clit were Aer’s favorite parts to feel on. Everytime she rubbed and fingered down there, Neviril moaned and curled her toes.

However, Aer wanted to do more than just touch her girlfriend. She wanted, no she needed, to kiss, lick, bite, and sip on her body. Every imperfection, every inch. All the way from her juicy lips to her toes, and then she’ll trail back up to her toes, and then she’ll trail back up to those lips.

That wish came true one night. The pair was under the covers, and Aer was on top, kissing the life out of Neviril and rubbing her sides. Neviril was shivering underneath her, sliding her hands up and down Aer’s back. Aer broke the kiss and journeyed her lips down her lover’s throat to her left breast. Then, she wrapped her lips around the nipple, sucking it until it turned rock hard.

“Aer…” Neviril grabbed onto her hair.

Hearing her name being moaned turned her on, so Aer brought her lips to the other nipple and gave it a playful flick. Not wanting to waste time, she then slowly swirled around it, and outta nowhere, she roughly sucked it, practically biting.

“AHH!” Aer’s girlfriend screamed, driving her head deeper.

Aer could barely breathe now; she shruggled to break free from Neviril’s grip. Her lips desended to her stomach, licking and sipping on her salty skin. The taste of Neviril’s skin bombarded Aer’s mouth, and she needed more of it. Neviril groaned and shivered when her lover’s tongue zig-zagged and swirled all over her tummy. She squirmed when Aer jammed her tongue into her navel and wiggled it around.

There was one last part of Neviril’s body that Aer’s lips needed to be on- her pussy. Her mouth watered at the site of it, the cum streaming down and the clit throbbing out of control. Before Aer knew it, she was sipping on her lover’s slit, drinking down the pouring cum.

“Oh, Aer, don’t stop, please…” she arched her back.

 _“Don’t worry, I won’t_.” Aer drilled her tongue in and out of Neviril’s opening and then licked her way to her way to her clit, quickly flicking it. She swirled around it afterwards, pushing her tongue down, which caused Neviril to cry out.

Aer then moved on to licking around her pussy lips and running her tongue up her stomach to her sexy lips, seizing them. Neviril’s lips were still the tastiest part of her body.

While exploring her girlfriend’s mouth, Aer began grinding on her, and Neviril wrapped her legs around her waist in response. Their bodies were pressed closely together, and they became hotter and sweatier every time their skin rubbed against each other. Neviril trembled under her lover and needed to stay put by digging her nails deep into her back and squeezing her hips tighter.

Eventually, the pair came at the same time, drowning in the other person’s sea. When she came to, Aer rolled off Neviril and hugged her. Her warm skin made Aer’s heart skip a beat, and she felt so safe and comfortable around her.

“Thank you, Neviril.” she managed to say.

“For what?”

“For letting me touch you. I really needed to.”

Neviril was silent for a while, then she laughed and exclaimed, “Oh, Aer! You’re so silly!”

She felt humiliated at first, but then she giggled with her. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I haven’t changed, have I?”

“No!” Neviril answered.

“But seriously, I love you.”

“I love you too. Always.”

And with those reassuring, soothing words, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
